UN ATARDECER VIOLENTO
by 4tardecer
Summary: Letras, esto son letras nada mas. Si al menos tuviera el valor para ser honesto contigo…


_Desde que fui capaz de decidir por mi mismo he sido tan libre como he querido, he viajado a cualquier sitio que se me antoja y he tomado las decisiones que me placen; entre ellas, tú. Si, fui yo quien decidió convertirte en una miembro más de la familia Andrew._

_Trato de convencerme de que tu vida ha tomado un rumbo diferente al que habrías tenido de seguir como una persona desamparada; al menos me consuela el saber que tuviste la oportunidad de ingresar a una buena escuela, aunque hayas terminado por abandonarla; y de haber conocido Londres. Eso me hace creer que gracias a mi, has recorrido el mundo, o al menos la distancia entre Norteamérica e Inglaterra._

_Aun a veces trato de convencerme de que tu adopción fue inducida por la insistencia de mis sobrinos, de que te libere de un destino sombrío, y de que te salve de entre las garras de los Leegan, al menos a medias. Pero, la verdad es que el admitir la realidad ha resultado ser más complicado de lo que creí. _

_Cuando te rescate en la cascada, al principio no te recordaba, lo cierto es que me llevo demasiado tiempo, pero una vez que caí en cuenta de que tu eras aquella pequeña niña que una vez conforté en medio del bosque, la decisión de estar emparentado contigo, fue aun más sencilla, y tu sutil parecido con mi hermana, otro aliciente._

_Darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, me ha costado demasiado; tuve que pagar con mi memoria, con el lastimarme al darte consuelo cuando rompiste tu relación con Terry, también me vi forzado a mentirte una vez que había recordado mi pasado y lo que más me pesa es haberme alejado de ti para cumplir con mis obligaciones. Así es, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas aventuras, después de un par de relaciones; al fin pude darle nombre a lo que siento por ti._

_Solo puedo pretextar que la única razón para jamás expresar mis sentimientos es porque, callarme siempre lo que siento, esa es mi manía, además trataba de negármelo; si, así es, creerme siempre lo que miento, no sé porque lo hago, solo sé que es cosa mía. Siempre he estado resignado a que entre nosotros no puede existir nada más que una simple amistad, me acostumbre a ello y nunca intente nada para cambiarlo, a pesar de mi deseo por ser lo contrario, por ser el hombre de tu vida._

_Sin mucho arrebato acepto que esta noche, amiga mía, yo estoy pensando en ti, en ti que a lo mejor piensas en mí. Pienso en tantas cosas, en lo acoplado que estaba al vivir a tu lado y sobretodo en un atardecer violento de melancolía; seguro te preguntaras a que me refiero y la repuesta es sencilla, me refiero a la tarde en que supuse que te perdería para siempre, a la tarde en que añore tu regreso, a la tarde en que tomaste un tren a New York solo para volver a estar junto a Terry._

_Hay ocasiones en que no comprendo como es que he podido soportar tanta indiferencia; la verdad es que para mi nunca fue fácil pensar en la palabra justa, mucho menos en un sentimiento marginar; eso solo solía procurar un desgarrador sufrimiento a posta. La realidad es que yo soy humanamente solo un hombre nada más; el hombre que siempre estuvo para ti cuando más necesitabas del apoyo de alguien._

_En este preciso momento me reprimen las memorias de todos nuestros momento juntos, de las charlas, de tus cuidados y atenciones, y ahora te recuerdo por completo, mientras me pregunto; que estarás haciendo o donde estas? Te recuerdo, si, te recuerdo a ti, a ti que me has pedido tanta fantasía; lo pediste sin palabras, solo con tus expresiones, con débiles sonrisas y yo te cumplí en ese atardecer que al final resulto ser bochornosamente violento de melancolía. Aunque, no, también te permití el fantasear en otras ocasiones; en alguna caminata, en alguna charla o solo con mi compañía. Era feliz creyendo que cuando estabas a mi lado, no pensabas en nadie más._

_Siempre te he considerado como alguien fuerte, capaz de hundirte y sonreír entre lágrimas, capaz de dar sin esperar. Eres especial, graciosa, valiente, sentimental y humilde; es por ello que estoy convencido de que una vez que te enteres de mi verdadera identidad, te decepcionaras por nunca haberte dicho nada, por no haber confiado en ti; quizá, incluso, podría ser que nunca vuelva a verte. Es por ello que así yo quiero recordarte, porque así eres tu dentro de mi; así, justo así me gusta imaginarte, unida a mi, dentro de mi. Pero me entristece el adivinar que solo seguirías siendo una gran utopía._

_Y ahora vuelvo a insistir, simplemente a veces no entiendo como es que lograba estar ahí cuando regresaste de New York, como pude soportar el ver palpitar la agonía de tu corazón; supongo que fue porque tu presencia es como el viento en el desierto, para mi._

_Admito con tristeza que ahora estas mejor. En cierta forma, me marche para no seguir causándote problemas, para no seguir ensuciando tu reputación, para que te sintieras libre de buscar a Terry y regresar a su lado; es por ello que te envié aquel paquete, porque en su lamentable estado, solo es posible admitir que necesita de ti, probablemente más de lo que yo te necesito._

_Si, yo sé que donde quiera que estas, no necesitas más de mi; pero para mi es frustrante el seguir con tu posible ausencia. Se que tarde o temprano recaeré en la necesidad de estar a tu lado, esa ha sido mi mayor empresa, porque soy bueno en ello, porque siempre te busco a ti, te busco a ti a mi lado y quizá solo es suerte, pero siempre te encuentro._

_Se que estas letras solo son el triste reflejo de mi mente atormentada y mi inútil cobardía, sé que no soy tan sinvergüenza como para atreverme a mostratelas, sé que eres una mujer decente, pero también sé que quizá, esa tarde antes de mi partida…_

_Es que no lo puedo evitar; en todo momento, mi pensamiento se me va detrás de ti, y la razón es tan simple como complicada. A veces creo que solo buscabas un poco de consuelo, que solo era yo el que estaba cumpliendo con su fantasía; porque estoy seguro de que aun no logras olvidar a Terry y la verdad, con eso en mente todo es mas difícil y lo es porque tu has sido mía, fuiste mía en un hermoso e inolvidable atardecer que primero se torno violento de pasión y en el que al final, solo resto la melancolía._

_Quizá no debería seguir escribiendo, la realidad es que solo desvarió, que solo así puedo expresar lo que siento; que ironía, solo así puedo ser valiente, pero no lo suficiente como para entregarte estas líneas._

_Candy, lo único cierto es que te amo; que tengo demasiado miedo de que no regreses de Rockstown, de que te olvides de mí y de que no te vuelva a ver. Solo puedo desear que nada de eso suceda, aunque ello signifique que quizá pase el resto de mi vida soñando con la ingenua idea de que también me amas._

_Cuidándote, apoyándote y amándote siempre._

_W. Albert A._

**X X X**

**Titulo: **Un atardecer violento (versión en español de DOLCE BARBARA)

**Interprete: **Eros Ramazzotti

Este songfic fue publicado originalmente el 28 / VI / 2012, en Le Chateau de Candy Candy, por el cumpleaños No. 122 del príncipe de la colina.

Creo que en esta ocasión no tengo demasiados comentarios, solo que estoy aprovechando los momentos en que se va el jefe y así poder escribir un poco =P en fin…

Ah! y bueno, tambien agrego que para el proximo 14 de Julio, al fin dare inicio con Lagrimas obscuras que será un Candy/Anthony y que encontraran en la categoria "M"

Gracias por leerme.

Monse - 4tardecer


End file.
